Erzabett
by Liz Lazardo
Summary: Kirk finds a dead body in the middle of where a panet used to be and stumbles onto a verry large mystery. has he bittin off more than he can chew?note: i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fic so bear with me 

Story Summary- Kirk finds a dead body in the middle of an exploded planet and a very large mystery. Has he bitten off more than he can chew?

Chapter1- the girl

Kirk sat in his room. It had been a very hard week and the Federation was no closer to peace with the Romulins than they were when they started. Not to mention they had just gotten back from a particularly dangerous mission in wish there had been several casualties, and he himself had almost died! But this was a slow day. It had gone bye with no excitement and no warfare, it was the closest thing to a day off he'd had in a long time. It was the time between missions where nothing went wrong. Kirk loved this part of the job, but not without realizing that he would not like them half as much if not for those adventures.

As he lade down on the bed he could not help thinking about all of the voyages that he had gone on, they were too numerous to count. All those missions, all those adventures, the loves and the sacrifices. He had seen his fair share of battles but were they too many? _No, _he thought quickly. _I am in my prime! _He told himself. _I still have a duty to this crew and my abilities would be weakened if I was to think about retirement! _He mentally slapped himself and tried to think of some thing ells. Luckily he did not have to try very hard because the communicator on his desk buzzed and blinked signaling that the bridge was trying to contact him.

"Kirk here"

"Sir-" it was Sulu. "we're coming up on the planet Zega, you better come and look at this."

His voice was strained and concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Sir, you won't believe this!"

"I'm on my way." He signed off and ran towards the door to the hall way and up the turbo lift.

He could feel that another one of his numerous adventures was about to begin. Maybe he wasn't ready for retirement, but he wouldn't mind a shoreleave!

On the bridge he was greeted by the familiar sounds of machinery beeping. Sulu and Chekov were at the helm. There, in front of them was a large screen, on the large screen was vast amount of distant stars and some space rubble.

"I thought you said we were nearing the Zega planet?"

"According to the computers we are right on top of it" Sulu replied

"What has happened? It's totally gone!"

"We called Starfleet command they're as stumped as we are."

"Do a life form scan, see if there are any survivors"

"Scanning….there is only one. I'm beaming it up right now, it's fading fast."

Kirk switched a switch on the arm of his captain's chair.

"Bridge to sickbay"

"Sickbay here."

"Bones, transporter room on the double. Emergency"

Kirk rushed to the powerlift and to the transporter room. Once there he watched the shape materialize, it was humanoid but had pointed ears. It's skin had a greenish tinge to it and it's dark purple hair was in a thick braid. He did not get to see its face until the medical team came in behind him and lifted it onto a hover-gurney. It was feminine, and quite beautiful she looked like a Vulcan only with normal ears. The creature reminded him of the animals in the stories he was told when he was younger, she looked elfin. He could not help staring at her as she was rushed off to sickbay.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter2!

Summery – well if you are here, you kinda already know.

A/N – sorry about chapters being so short. Hopefully this one will be longer

Responds to reviews – thanks for the nice words! Thanks for reading!

(the more reviews I get, the faster I type!)thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2 – Erzabett

Spock was in his room when he heard the red alert. He had called the captain to se what was going on and Kirk had filled him in on the situation. He was on the computer researching the planet Zega when the comm on his desk buzzed.

"Spock here"

"I need you down in sickbay, damned if I know anything about the thing we're dealing with , she seems almost Vulcan, maybe you could help." Dr. McCoy's words seemed fast and strained.

"On my way, doctor"

"Hurry, I'm losing her!"

It is uncommon to see a Vulcan run for they rarely feel the need. But the good doctor sounded so exasperated that Spock ran, and at full speed.

When he got there McCoy was at his desk holding his head in his hands.

"I'm a doctor! Not god! That is the strangest alien I've ever seen! We don't now a thing about her and here I am trying to save her!" he sounded tiered

Spock inspected the dead girl, she looked about in her early teens. And if an earthling looked at her, she did look Vulcan, but upon a closer look she did not at all. This girl was tinny, four feet some inches, short for even human standards. He pulled back an eyelid. The eye was nod dilated, odd, but what was even odder was what the eye looked like; the iris was a metallic silver-purple color, the pupil was cat-like, and the whites of the eye were glowing light blue.

"Doctor, look at this."

"What the-?"He stopped himself " see! I know nothing about her." He sighed, collapsing back down in his desk chair.

"I- I am sorry" Spock said very softly.

"She's pretty isn't she? Such a waste that she had to die, such a waste…"

McCoy mumbled into his hands as he rubbed his eyes. He had done his best and tried all through the night to help her, but she had still died. It would have been bad enough but none of his medical records had anything on what to do for this sort of creature, so 'the most he could do' was limited and he guessed at allot of it. Any thing he had done might have killed her, and he would not have known. For any doctor this was an infuriating situation to be in, and McCoy was under a lot of stress already.

"It would have been easier if she wasn't such a mystery!"

"You did better than anyone, with less to work with than anyone. It was not your fault, you are an excellent doctor."

_What's this?_ McCoy thought _A complement from Spock? I must savor this moment!_

"Thank you Spock… really."

"I will be retiring to my quarters now, if I am no longer of assistance"

"Good night Spock."

"Good night doctor"

...zzzzzzzzzzzz...

McCoy was asleep on one of the sickbay beds he had been there all night going over his medical techniques. _Those eyes_ He kept thinking. _Those eyes were like nothing I have ever seen before!_ And then h opened hi eyes to see 'those eyes' three inches from his. Startled, he jumped, and fell of the bed and stumbled to get up off the floor.

"What is this? You- your dead!"

"Whatisthis Youyourdead?" The alien said with such heavy accent that McCoy could barley tell that she was speaking English.

"What - is – this – you - your – dead." She repeated very slowly, smiling at him with less of an accent.

"What is this?" she said again her voice was sweet and curious but it was clear she had no clue what she was saying.

McCoy, not taking his eyes of the girl. Hit a switch on the on the intercom.

"Spock here" said the voice in the intercom

"Spock, I really think you should come down here and see this. I think I'm finally going crazy- I'm seeing dead people!"

"O.k., Spock out"

It is almost impossible to see a Vulcan show emotions, yet when Spock came into the room his eyes widened and his jaw dropped for almost a full moment before regaining himself.

"Your medical skills have out done themselves!"

"Yourmedicalskillshaveoutdonethemselves." The girl mimicked

"You know damn well I didn't do this! I'm a doctor – not a miracle maker!"

Spock took her wrist and felt for a pulse. At that moment it felt like his life flashed before his eyes and he took a sharp breath. There was no pulse, until the girl looked down and then took in a deep breath and Spock could feel a pulse come out of nowhere.

"Well, dose she have a pulse?"

"Not until she realized what I was doing"

"What do you mean? Some one can not just stop their pulse willy-nilly!"

"I don't even think she has a pulse I think she can survive without one, through some other means of circulation and breathing"

"He's right. Venu e onkahn." The girl stated, there was only a hint of an accent now.

"Oh, so now you speak English _and_ Vulcan. Did you just learn or were you mocking me earlier?"

"I learn fast " she said then stuck out her hand "my name is Erzabett."

Spock was only half listening, why did his life flash before him? he had heard of humans having the same problem when doing something extremely emotional but this was not the case here. it was more of every thing he knew and every fact and memory was being read by the girl in a split second. _Note to self _he thought _do not underestimate this one_. _Know wonder she can speak English now_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

**A/N** – thank you again for the reviews they were so positive! Thank you ST Hack!

-The name Erzabett means Elizabeth in Hungarian. It was so pretty, I couldn't resist putting it in the story. It sounded foreign and beautiful, that's what I wanted. It is pronounced _airz- a- bet_.

Also I was rereading my first chapter and I noticed I counteredickted myself on the last paragraph, Erzabet _does_ have pointed ears, but she does not have pointed eyebrows.

**For those of you who came in late**…the girl they found has special powers. And the planet they didn't find disappeared mysteriously.

**Special thanks to: **my best friend for totally helping me on Erzabett's story. She had an awesome idea when I had a today brain freeze. Thank you Mara! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

And my spell check is not working! Argh! Also, sorry about the many spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter and the others.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 3**

Spock's research on the planet Zega was as follows:

Geography- Area, 510.320million sq. km total. 67 land 33water

Climate- Two polar climates separated by tropical to desert climates. This planet is class M (able to support earth life forms). Estimated age of planet: 16 billion years

Population- 1,264,193,500

Age structure 0-14 30

15-64 56

65 and over 14

Government- type, monarchy. Currant political leader- D'zank Trimbler

Imports- 25

Exports- 35

Background- Around the 18th century of Zenibian year, there was a series of wars and plagues that devastated the planet killing 23 of the population. Again in the 23rd century, there was a greater world war that lasted 200 years and killed 98 of the population. No other wars have been recorded and the Zenibians have been known as a peaceful planet. (Last updated in the 67th Zenibian century)

Appearance of natives- humanoid, glowing eyes and very tan/green skin, (due to their desert climates) and pointed ears. Average height 6feet to 7 feet tall

Military- relies mainly on the federation, also has royal military. Military expeditures-roughly5 of gross world product (as of the 67th century)

…

Spock was busy reading, when he hear a noise. It was the automatic door, but the entrance was empty. The logical answer was that it was just a malfunction. Sometimes these things happen. So he ignored it and continued his reading. A soothing sweet voice came from behind him talking in Vulcan with a strange accent. He turned around but no one was there. All of a sudden Erzabett appeared and was smiling at him. She had said to him _' This place is so big it took me an hour to find your room._' Then she noticed the computer, or more specifically what was on it, and looked almost sad.

"_I am of royal family._" She said, still speaking Vulcan

"You are not Zenibian." Spock stated switching back to English

"I am half Zenibian! My father was Zenibian royalty he was the king's brother! He was an admiral for the Olkan alliance, and my mother was adopted daughter to the king of the Olkans! Their marriage meant the peace and friendship of the two great worlds."

"You are not Olkan."

"I never said I was! My mother was adopted. She comes from many galaxies away. She was smuggled on a slave ship to this galaxy and then rescued by the Olkan king's fleet, when the fleet came back the king was visiting, he just fell in love with my mother and adopted her, I think she was 3 at the time."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have a uniqueness to me. When I meet a person I gain all of the knowledge that person has."

"Could your mother?"

"Yes, it is- was my mothers talent she could do anything. Everything that her parents had learned, and their parents before them was passed down to her and to me. I have never met any one like my mother's kind and I doubt I will. I am the closest thing to ultimate knowledge, ever increasing. That does not happen frequently."

The Vulcan's heart almost skipped a beat. Which was more unbelievable? The fact that there was some one out there who hadunlimetedknowledge. Or that said person was a teenage girl?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dr. McCoy was coming back from his coffee brake, he was not in the happiest of moods, the food duplicator had messed up his order and exploded in his face. When he passed the sick bay room he saw that Erzabett was missing. He muttered something under his breath that probably had some nasty words to do with how his day was going.

An hour, a search party, and another cup of coffee later, they still could not find the little alien girl. Captain Kirk was informed and he sent out a search party of their own. McCoy thought that maybe Spock could be of some help so called him.

"Spock here" said the familiar voice

" Spock, the girl has gone missing."

" Erzabett is in my room. She did not inform me that she had left with out permission."

"Damn it! Spock! She's been gone all this time and you just chatted with her and let me have a heart attack!"

"I was unaware of the situation." Spock replied in his cool tone.

Dr. McCoy mumbled something and then signed off of the intercom. He called off the search parties and went to Spock's room. The girl was sitting in a chair and Spock was at the desk working on a hypothesis on where the girl might have come from.

"Do not yell at Me." the girl pleaded

" -There is some thing of great importance that I need to talk to you about." The girl said quickly "The reason I survived the explosion was because I was in a space pod, the space pod was launched from the USS Recognition. The very ship that's commanding officer blew up the Zega planet!

"Miss. Erzabett, I believe you are mistaken. Reports have come in with evidence that the planets way of power was unstable and that caused it to explode." Spock said showing her the monitor in which he had just been reading.

"That cant be right… See! Look here! It is a cover up. Look who conveniently reported this. The star ship _Recognition_!"

"It is still your word against the other. There is nothing we can do!"

"Every one I know is gone. Some one who I thought was my friend has totally betrayed my family and slaughtered millions. I know in my hart that I am right. Please believe me!"

"What are you talking about?" interjected McCoy for the first time sense he entered the room.

"There is no time to tell you. I must speak with captain Kirk!"

"He won't listen to you unless you tell us what is going on."

"There is no way I can right now!"

The girl had a determined look on her face and she disappeared.

" I will revenge my family. your ambassador will pay for his treachery!"

"What ambassador?"

"Ambassador Marek!"

"Who is currently aboard the Recognition" Spock cut in.

"What did ambassador Marek do?"

Erzabett sighed, as if she was a mother telling a story to her children who won't listen. "Ambassador Marek was involved in several illegal affairs on Zega. Then when he was caught for his crimes, he tried to 'wipe the board clean' By Blowing up the whole planet!"

"What crimes? How did he blow it up?"

" I don't have time for this!" Still invisible, she ran out the door.


End file.
